Home Alone: Family Fun Edition (DVD/Blu-ray)
The Family Fun Edition was released on November 21, 2006 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, replacing the original edition at that time. It was later released on Blu-ray Disc on December 2, 2008. Synopsis Everyone's favorite Christmas caper is now an all-new DVD with an armory of special features, including an all-new on-camera interview with Macaulay Culkin, multiple deleted scenes, never-before-seen featurettes, great games, and an audio commentary with director Chris Columbus and Culkin. Featuring a cast of comic greats including Culkin, Catherine O'Hara, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, and John Candy, this "charming film" (The New York Times), about a boy left behind when his family rushes off for Christmas vacation, can "un-Scrooge just about everybody"! Supplements *Feature Audio Commentary by Director Chris Columbus and Macaulay Culkin *1990 Press Featurette *The Making Of Home Alone *Mac Cam: Behind The Scenes With Macaulay Culkin *How To Burglar Proof Your Home: The Stunts Of Home Alone *Home Alone Around The World *Where's The Buzz Now? *Angels With Filthy Souls *Deleted Scenes *Blooper Reel DVD only: *3 Trailers *Set Top Games: Battle Plan, Trivia Game, Head Count Chapter Index #Main Titles 3:46 #"I'm Living Alone!" 1:59 #Old Man Marley 3:02 #Spilled Milk 2:39 #"Everyone in This Family Hates Me." 1:08 #Head Counts Don't Always Count 1:05 #"I Made My Family Disappear!" 5:43 #"What Kind of Mother Am I?" 5:40 #"I'm the Man of the House!" 6:07 #I Took a Shower... 4:40 #Encounter With the Enemy 5:12 #The Man of the House Goes Shopping 3:55 #Everything's Full; Help From a Polka King 6:17 #A Message to Santa/Somewhere in My Memory 3:49 #The Real Old Man Marley 2:26 #"This Is My House - I Have to Defend It!" 5:48 #"Merry Christmas, Little Fella!" 3:06 #"Do You Do Ironing?"; Too Hot to Handle 7:09 #"Come and Get Me!" 1:29 #The Slide for Life 4:13 #Outsmarted...And a Welcome Guest 3:24 #Christmas Morning 3:08 #Another Special Reunion 2:44 #End Titles/Somewhere in My Memory Reprise 4:46 Special features *Feature Audio Commentary With Director Chris Columbus and Macaulay Culkin *Mac Cam: Behind the Scenes With Macaulay Culkin (4:47) *1990 Press Featurette (3:54) *How to Burglar-Proof Your Home; The Stunts of Home Alone (7:04) *The Making of Home Alone (19:24) *Home Alone Around the World (3:53) *Where's Buzz Now? (3:04) *Blooper Reel (2:05) *Angels With Filthy Souls (2:07) *Trailers (1:51, 2:13 and 1:05) *Deleted Scenes/Alternate Takes *Games Deleted scenes *The Silent Treatment (0:46) *Buzz Off (0:33) *Frank's Yank (0:20) *Undercover Crook (1:33) *Criminal Decency (1:03) *Hungry Alone (0:24) *Final Judgment (0:52) *Close Encounters of the Marley Kind (0:31) *Hello... Goodbye! (0:49) *Do You Speak French? (2:27) *A Very Harry Christmas (1:49) *Marv's Christmas Coffee (1:19) *Sleepless in Paris (1:28) *A Savvy Shopper (1:10) *Christmas is About... (1:32) Games *Battle Plan *Trivia Quiz - Here, you answer 18 questions about the movie in this order: regular, screenshot and video clip. *Head Count - In this game, you must guess the number of how many objects in the scene. One wrong answer equals one kid left home alone. There are 11 in all. In Other Countries United Kingdom No changes other than the PAL conversion of the film and the fact that it only has an English Dolby Digital 5.1 audio track and English subtitles for the hearing impaired. Gallery homealone_mainmenu.jpg|Main menu homealone_sceneselections.jpg|Scene selection menu homealone_languages.jpg|Language menu homealone_subtitles.jpg|Subtitle menu specialfeatures_part1.jpg|Special Features (Part 1) specialfeatures_part2.jpg|Special Features (Part 2) Category:20th Century Fox Category:DVD Category:Blu-ray Disc Category:Released in 2006